Don't Say a Word
by Zutara4vr
Summary: What really happened on Zuko and Katara's field trip? Dive into the inner workings of a Fire nation city's black market. Katara's in for one hell of a journey, will she be able to do what is necessary when the time comes?
1. Wake up Call

**Hope You Had Fun**

I do not own Avatar, just using the characters for my own fun!

**Parings: Zutara, Azutara, Some Kataang in the beginning**

This is my first fan fiction so please don't hold back on the criticism! It takes place right after the Southern Raider. The beginning may seem like it comes out of nowhere, but future chapters will clear that up.



The sun had broken through the darkness, which sent away the moon, letting  
the faint  
rays of light stretch their legs. The rising sun signaled the start of the  
day. Aang and Zuko were the first two to stir, therefore both of them ended up  
crawling out of bed ahead of everyone and into breathing exercises; Suki soon  
followed in consciousness. Like always  
Toph and Sokka were the last two who remained asleep. Katara, strangely, had  
yet to awaken, so Suki had gotten stuck with breakfast detail.

Katara opened her eyes to only shut them again. Her tired pupils were  
sensitive to the bright morning light. She wasn't used to waking up so late  
so she ended up squinting while wiping the sleepies away. She then heard  
Aang's laughter outside which caused her to poke her head out to investigate. A moan escaped from her mouth as she felt her muscles tighten and disobey her, as she abruptly got up. She was back on her bed roll in a matter of seconds, giving her legs a much needed stretch.  
'They shouldn't be up now,' Katara thought as she realized that  
everybody was up and about, sitting around the fire, while poor Suki was stuck making breakfast in her place. They just sat there watching, not bothering to see if she needed help.

'Shit,' Noticing the time, Katara combed her hair hastily while scrambling  
to find clean clothes, preparing herself for the verbal abuse that she knew  
was heading her way.

"Hey Fan-girl you should stick to fighting, cause your cooking sucks!  
Where's Sugar Queen?" Toph whined.

Katara slinked over to the camp site, after she finally found something suitable to wear,  
hoping no one would notice her absence. She then took her seat next to Aang which  
was always reserved for her.

"Morning, Katara! Why did you sleep so late? It's not like you."  
Aang inquired.

'_So much for stealth_,' Katara thought with a sigh.

"Well, I, um, you see…" Katara stumbled.

"Her and I got in late last night, she insisted on staying up  
until we were at least half way here, so odds are she over exerted  
herself." Zuko interrupted her, which she was quite thankful for. She looked  
at Zuko with pleasure as she lipped 'thank you.' to him. Zuko quickly  
nodded as he looked away trying not to draw attention to them.

"Yeah and I'm not the only one who can cook around here! Would it kill  
ya to learn how to be self sufficient? And where is the rule that says I  
can't sleep in?!" She caught them off guard with her current complaint.

"Have you tasted Suki's cooking?! That's enough of a reason in  
itself!" Toph exclaimed, making a face of disgust, then smirked seconds after.

After another 15 minutes of ranting from Toph, Katara had taken the dishes  
and her clothes down to the river to be cleaned. Suki volunteered to help her out,  
since she did, unseeingly, make quite a mess.



Katara and Suki had to trek all the way to the top floor of the temple just  
to get to the door that would lead to the outside. After that, they had at  
least another half a mile to walk in order to get to the river. Katara was  
glad that Suki was here to help her this time, because normally she would've stopped  
to take a break from the weight of all the dishes and dirty clothes. Katara  
and Suki made small talk, but something was bugging Suki, she just had to  
know.

"So, how was your little field trip with Zuko? Anything exciting, sad,  
dramatic, Romantic, or action packed happen?" Suki questioned inquiring the  
truth from her friend.

"What was that last one?"

"Action packed?"

"No before that!"

"Oh nothing big really, just curious if anything PG-13 or better went  
on." Suki said casually.

"Suki!"

"What? You can't blame me for being curious. You seemed to be avoiding  
Zuko and something must have happened between you two in order for that to happen."

"I'm not avoiding him!" Katara defended herself.

"Oh defensive are we?" Suki stared Katara down, after what felt like an  
hour of her unwavering gaze, Katara got the hint that she could do this  
all day, so to spare herself the agony and time, she caved. Katara looked down at the floor in defeat as she stated,

"Nothing is going on between us Suki! How could you even suggest that?  
After all I just forgave him for what he did to me in Ba Sing Se!"

'_Shit, why is my mouth so big?_' She complained to her inner self wishing she  
could just knock herself out.

"Oh, what happened in Ba Sing Se," Katara stayed silent, as her eyes  
challenged the Kyoshi to push for further details. Not taking the hint Suki poked and  
prodded some more, "That look could only mean one thing…"

"Hey Katara come here, I want to show you something!" Aang called after  
finally catching up to them.

'_Thank the spirits for Aang's timing!_'

"Coming!!" She practically sang in response. Katara ran off like there  
was no tomorrow leaving Suki behind to carry all the stuff back. She felt  
that was fit as a punishment for sticking her nose where it shouldn't be.

"Hey Katara don't think I'll forget about our little talk! I'll get  
the details from you one way or another!" She yelled as Katara made the gap  
between the two even larger.

'_Damn why do I always miss the good stuff!?_' Suki thought as she gathered  
all the dishes, she was even nice enough to grab Katara's clothes.



"Hey, you got here quick!" Aang noticed as Katara came into view.

"Yeah, it sounded important so I got here as soon as possible!" Katara  
lied, what she really wanted to say was, 'One more minute under Suki's  
penetrating gaze and I would have been singing like a canary.'

"Oh ok, Zuko taught me some new firebending techniques and I wanted you to  
be the first to see." Aang blushed, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Awe, that's sweet Aang, but…" Was all Katara had a chance to say  
before getting forcibly dragged off to Aang's previous practicing grounds.  
The earth was  
scorched and ripped to pieces. From the looks of it, Aang had to resort to  
earthbending to protect himself.

There was no way a fire blast could make jagged marking in stone. Katara was too enticed by the patterns on the unearthed rocks, their winding and scattering, carved marks in the ancient stone, to notice Zuko standing right behind her. She quickly snapped out of her trance, acknowledging his presence with a simple nod.

"So what is it that you two wanted to show me?" Katara put on the most  
genuine smile she could.

"It's a style only the royal family kno…" Before Zuko could finished  
Aang jumped in.

"Only the royal family knows it! It's been passed down only to a select  
few who were worthy enough to hold such ancient and great power! And…"  
Aang continued on, while Zuko's blood began to boil.

"Aang!"

"Yes Sifu hot man!" Aang stopped mid-sentence to answer his instructor.

"Don't waste both our time, go into your stance now!" Zuko quickly  
cut him off.

"But…But…!"

"NOW! And what did I tell you about calling me that!"

"Sorry Sifu hot… I mean Zuko."  
Katara couldn't help but giggle, she had to admit, it was fun hearing them  
bicker. No matter how much Zuko would deny it, Aang was like the younger  
sibling he never had.

"What are you laughing about?" Katara just smiled and look as  
innocence as humanly possible, when Zuko walked over to her.  
Suspicion filled his eyes as he went to continue his story. Katara spoke  
before Zuko had a chance to get a word out, "Aang looks like he's about  
to cry from all the anticipation, show me the art style now and you can tell me  
about it later, I need to talk with you anyways."

"Talked about what" Zuko's eyes glinted with suspicion and nervousness.  
Katara picked up on it so she simply replied, "For me to know and you to find  
out."

"Hey what's the hold up!" Aang called.

"Noth…Nothing," Zuko stumbled, quickly snapping out of his thoughts.

Katara could help but compare the two, as they got into their stances. Aang was slim and tone, but not to the extent of Zuko. Even under his baggy shirt she could see the muscles that rippled down his chest_. I guess it's not fair to compare them, Zuko is 17_, Katara thought.

Before they started Zuko walked over to Aang, whispered something in his ear, and by the looks of it, they were planning something devious. Katara was too busy arguing about how it was fair because Aang was the Avatar and should be as ripped as the ex-Prince, from bending all four elements, to even notice the two boys scheming.

"Hey we had a change in plans! Aang and I are hell bent on figuring out who is the better fire bender, so you are going to be the judge. Here the catch, who ever wins gets to fight you. I'm curious to know if water can stand a chance next to fire!" a very smug Zuko explained, "And who better to figure it out than the strongest water and firebender?!".

"Fine bring it!" Katara began to blushed when he said 'strongest water bender' until she saw Aang staring at her with confusion written all over his face. Last thing she needed was for him to get the wrong idea, therefore she turned her head hoping that wasn't what he was skeptical about. Aang glanced away, just blowing it off as nothing.



Katara watched as Aang and Zuko took their places at the far end of the court, each on opposite ends. Katara looked on from the side lines eyeing the two boys, curious as to what they were doing she asked, "Aren't you suppose to look at each other during a fight, not be on one knee facing the other way?" Before Aang could speak up, Zuko intervened, "When two fire benders fight, it is called an Agni Kai. Normally people duel an Angi Kai for lost honor or even something as simple as to see who the better bender is, take today for example. Often you will hear that men will die before surrendering to defeat, because there is nothing more shameful…" Zuko was going to continue until, might I add for the third time today, Aang interrupted him. While Aang was talking, Zuko felt a ping of shame and dishonor tug in his chest. The conversation brought up many painful memories.

"Yeah but the same rules apply no matter what the cause of the fight is. It's tradition that each bender must go to separate sides of the sparring ring, each to represent the sun's beginning and end. The one who challenges the other man goes to the east, because he represents how the sun is going to begin a new day or how he has risen to the challenge of renewing or gaining honor. Like today if I defeat Zuko then it will prove that the student has become the teacher, and there is nothing more honorable than kicking your mentors butt! Visa versa, the challenged must go the west for several reasons, and it varies on what the Agni Kai is being fought for." Aang explained, pride enveloping his voice.

Katara was beginning to grow weary of the plethora of talking and lack of fighting, therefore she raised her hand and spoke in her most exasperated tone, "Can we please skip the history lesson! Sheesh, you to can bore the firelord to death with your never ending gibberish and save us all the trouble of actually fighting him!!"

Katara got matching looks of disgust and hurt pride. _If looks could kill, I think I'd have four very_ _sharp daggers in lodged in my torso. Hey at least it shut them up! _

The two benders got back into position, Aang to the East, Zuko to the West. There was silence, not the awkward type, but the serine kind that you can only experience right before a battle. Very few people have ever truly witnessed it, in that moment you feel safe, calm, until all hell breaks loose or an impatient woman yells for you to hurry the Fuck up! Zuko and Aang just ignored her, but under his breathe Zuko muttered, _"So she just puts up the façade of Miss Goody Goody." _

Zuko was the first to attack as always, being it was the natural thing do from his years of fire bending. No way in hell was he going to go easy on Aang because the stakes are just too high, the last thing he need was to give Katara another reason to make fun of him on, a silver platter. He could hear it now_, "O the mighty Zuko couldn't beat a 12 year old boy with his own element. Want to know what is even sadder? That Aang has been doing this for a total sum of 10 days, while you been bending fire your whole life!! Ha! _

Zuko's temperature began to rise, fueling his every move with dangerous fury and unbearable rage. Seeing this Katara took the water from her waterskin and dumped it on Zuko, steam stared to emerge from his body as she replied to his enraged face, "Cool it hot head your going to hurt Aang!" Zuko snapping his attention back to the fight before scowling at her.

He moved out of the way of a barrage of fire blasts and a surprisingly accurate roundhouse kick to his head. Zuko luckily raised his forearms up to his head to absorb and push back the on coming attack. Aang lost his balance and Zuko took advantage of those few precious seconds he had, grabbing the Avatar, putting a foot behind Aang's ankle and pushing up on the kid's chin violently. Aang quickly analyzed the situation, taking his free hand and sending it up towards Zuko's head before he fell. He made sure to extinguish the flame in his hand before making contact with Zuko's face, the last thing the prince need was another scar. Zuko stumbled back, feverishly shaking his head from the blow's impact. Aang had a smirk on his face that Zuko was more than willing to wipe off.

"Don't get cocky 'cause you landed a good blow!" Zuko exclaimed.

With that said Zuko charged at Aang, fire dagger in hand, twisting his body mid-air to get momentum for the dagger to hit its target with enough force to break bone and skin until Katara intervened. Thinking on her feet, she quickly froze both boys within inches of hitting each other, soon after she ran up to them and in her most compelling voice said,

"How bout you two just sit here and cool of a little bit, for Angi's sake it's just a competition not an all out battle to the death!" Katara stood between the two frozen statues that were once her friends which  
were now just fancy frozen lawn ornaments, and thawed only their heads.

She felt the temperature rise near Zuko and she quickly added, "If you thaw  
yourself out then I'm going to have to go through all the trouble of having  
to freeze you again and next time I won't unthaw your head!"

Zuko looked into her eyes for any hint of playfulness, but only found a hint  
of the twisted pleasure this situation gave her, the only time he ever saw a  
look like this was when Azula was up to something, this scared him a bit.

_O great just what I need another Azula in a cute compact waterbender!_

Zuko looked at Aang as he quickly dropped his body temp back to normal, and  
saw that he had just noticed that same look. Zuko laughed inwardly because he  
saw that Aang  
was now scared shitless.

Poor kid hasn't realized that dream girls usually become real, and with  
that they are never what they seem. 15 minutes later Katara smirked, "I think you two learned your lesson, anyway the sun is setting we'll finish this fight some other time. I'm starving how 'bout you?" Katara said nonchalantly.

Zuko couldn't wait to be unfrozen the ice was unbearable against his body  
he could feel his muscles contracting and becoming paralyzed in a numb  
sensation. He tired to breathe because it became harder and harder to do, the  
ice was so constricting. With the way things are going he new he would have  
frost bit by the end of the night in places that he cherished the most.  
Katara melted Aang's icy prison first, when he was out Aang let out a long  
hard  
breathe, slowly warming up his body with his firebending, leaving Zuko to  
endure the throbbing pain of his icy chrysalis as it stuck pins and needles  
through him. Zuko was jealous of Aang, but he knew if he raised his body temp,  
even a little she would know.

Just as he was contemplation that thought, he saw Katara walk over to him,  
looked him straight in the eye and said, "Have you cooled down long enough,  
or do you need some extra time? Hum Zuko?" Katara's eyes had that same  
spark of sadistic pleasure in them.

Soon noticing this Aang spoke up, "Just let him out already, sheesh,  
you've been acting really weird today Katara!"

With that she snapped out of her trance; a shadow of guilt passed over her  
face, and then she looked up at Zuko and told him, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, here let me get you out and get you a blanket and some hot food in your stomach. I think I owe you that much."

Katara with as much grace as she always has, quickly unfroze Zuko, "Hey let's go get that blanket." Katara had a smile on her face but her eyes told a different story, they were filled to the brim with guilt and disappointment.

"Hey I'll meet you guys back at camp I need to sit near that nice  
warm…fire." Aang dragged out.

Then all of a sudden Momo popped out of nowhere and landed on the monk's  
head. Aang giggled as he grabbed his glider and flew off with the lemur. Zuko  
was still standing in the spot Katara froze him in, but soon followed as she  
cocked her head to come on. That blanket sounds really good right now…wait I  
can just heat myself up! He told himself through chattering teeth.(Yes teeth  
even chatter in you) Zuko slapped his forehead, and Katara giggled, "What was that for, Hm?"

"Nothin'," Zuko just turned his head hiding his blush as they continued to the camp. _Shit, why was it now she decided to look at me! _ Zuko began to raise his body temperature, but to no avail, he could still feel the frost biting at his chest.

Zuko was about to blow fire into his hands and Katara chose that was the opportune time to actually talk to him in private, "Hey can we talk?" Zuko nearly burnt his hands from how much fire he exerted from his mouth. "Don't do that! Spirits I almost lost my hands!"

"Stop being a drama queen this is serious!" before he could interrupt her again she continued, "Zuko about last night…"

"Katara you don't have to do th…"

"Just let me get it off my chest!" Zuko shut up, Katara kept her voice low because they were close to the camp, but Zuko sensed the anger and desperation it held, "It was just…I was so grateful I…I got caught up in the moment and acted out of impulse." She took a deep breathe and continued, "I'm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." Before Zuko could respond she turned around and walked back to the camp site. "Good night Katara." Zuko slowly walked back to his tent.


	2. What Happens On Appa Stays On Appa

**What Happens on Appa Stays on Appa**

**AN:**** Sry for the wait this chapter is Katara remembering what happen the night before in a dream. **

**I would like to give a big thanks , who has been there for me since day one and edits all my writing! You should go check her stories if you like Ichiruki! Enjoy**!

**Pairing****: No Azutara yet, but Zutara **

Katara stared at the ocean that swiftly passed below her, hoping to find some kind of comfort, but her efforts were in vain. As she stared into the water, all she could see was her mother's deep blue eyes filled with disappointment and fear of what her daughter became.

'_She's been like this ever since we left_ _Yon Rha,' _Zuko paused and thought for a moment,_ 'what would Uncle do?'_

In Zuko's best impersonation of Uncle he thought to himself, '_hindsight is 20/20, dwelling on the past will only make a man mad, you must recognize your mistake and move on.'_

"Well here goes nothin'," Zuko muttered as he took a deep breath than began to say, "Katara you can't keep things like this bottled up inside you, trust me I know. You did the right thing… You and I both know that." Silence, "Please just talk to me Katara."

Zuko just sat there struggling to listen; he didn't want to miss a single sound that escaped her troubled lips. That was extremely difficult to do being they were on a flying bison with the wind whipping passed them at 30mph. Katara tried to ignore the burning sensation of Zuko's eyes on her back, but her efforts were in vain. She took a deep breath, knowing Zuko wouldn't stop haunting her until she told him what was wrong, ripping her eyes away from the ocean to look at him.

"I feel like a monster…" She said so low Zuko only caught it because he was watching her lips. He scooted closer to her so he wouldn't have to strain his ears anymore, only to have Katara lean her head on his shoulder waiting for his response.

It was short, simple, and to the point, "Why?"

Katara paused; she looked at Zuko then turned away. She couldn't stand to see that he held no hatred or disappointment for her in his eyes. "It felt good when I took Yon Rha's life…happiness and power exploded inside me because I felt like I was God in those five long minutes. I had the power to say if he could have kept his life or if it belonged to me…" She felt a single tear run down her face, which was slowly brushed away by Zuko's callused thumb. His eyes begged her to continue, she waited a moment trying to find the right words then finished, "Even though a burden has been lifted from my shoulders, and I avenged my mother, I still feel like I let her down…like she felt I was just as bad as he was."

"How am I going to tell Aang what I did." Katara said to herself more than she did Zuko.

"Katara listen to me…" He turned her face slowly so she was looking straight at him. The way he said her name and his touch on her face made a warm tingly sensation run up her spine. It was always her who had to be the shoulder to cry on, but with Zuko, she didn't always have to be strong. With him she was able show her weak side, she could melt into him, as could he with her. "You're far from being a monster." Zuko took Katara's silence as a go ahead for him to continue, "There are only three people I know who deserve that title and none of them are you. Hatred and aggression don't mix well and it's dangerous to keep such a tight lid on them like you did. Trust me I been through the same thing back in Ba Sing Se, only I didn't kill a man, I woke up to being a bald headed monk, then an over the top…"

Zuko stopped talking, he felt a wet spot on his shirt, and automatically turned to see what was wrong. Katara had her head buried in his shoulder, her tears soaking his silk shirt.

"Shit, I'm sorry Katara it came out wrong, what I meant to say was…" _'Shit what did I mean to say! Think Zuko, think!'_

"Zuko please just shut…" Her breathing was coming in short broken bursts, disabling her from talking anymore. Ignoring what she just said Zuko slowly pulled her up on his lap, holding her tightly to his chest. As he held her he slowly raised his body temperature hoping that would help her calm down. Katara was surprised at first from Zuko's uncharacteristic show of affection, and then slowly melded with his touch.

Seeing that she was finally calm he continued were he had left off, "What I mean to say was, you listened to what your heart told you to do, no one can say your wrong, no one! It took a lot of gut to stand up to that man, and never let anyone tell you otherwise! Not even Aang." Zuko put his hand under Katara's chin, gently lifting it so sapphire iris' met gold ones and said, "I…I envy you. If I had twice the heart you do then maybe I wouldn't have this scar, and my uncle wouldn't hate me. I wish I could have been like you maybe then I wouldn't have betrayed you like I did in Ba Sing Se. I know saying sorry will never change what I did, but I hope after tonight you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck in a tight embrace. In that instant she felt like a butterfly just breaking through its cocoon, vulnerable and fragile, but at the same time matured and full-filled.

"If it makes you feel better I'll make a rule, what happens on Appa stay on Appa." Zuko whispered into her ear sending all the blood to Katara's face.

"What do you mean by that?" Katara giggled.

'_Why does everything come out wrong!'_

"I didn't mean it like that! Not that that wou…" Zuko stumbled over his words.

"Zuko I know I was only joking with you calm yourself, jeesh." She sniffled, wiping away a tear.

'_Well it good she's getting back to her old self._' Zuko mumbled to himself.

"Hey Zuko."

"Yeah?" Zuko said half dazed.

"Thanks," Katara yawned, lightly stretching so she wouldn't disturb Zuko, and got up from his lap.

"So about the Aang issue, what should I tell him when we get back?" Katara inquired.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes, now get some sleep we're almost back to the camp." _'Good thing Appa's on auto pilot' _Zuko chuckled. After he saw that Katara was situated, he climbed onto Appa's head and took the reigns. Zuko glanced back to see that the water bender was sound asleep and her tears were finally dried up.

Katara felt two strong hands grab her shoulders, shaking them violently. Out of instinct she pulled the water from the air around her, freezing it to her fingers, and bringing her hand up to her assailant's neck. She felt the person tense above her, taking advantage of their hesitation she flipped them around, straddling them between her and the floor with the ice daggers still at their throat. Her eyes finally adjusted, but to no avail, she still couldn't see recognize her attacker. The only thing she recognized was that he was indeed a man from the protrusion she felt on her inner thigh.

Her over exerted mind finally put the pieces together and she automatically melted the ice around her fingers, "Oh Zuko! I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

Zuko was a bit shaken, but wasn't about to admit it, so he propped himself up on his elbows and told her, "Only my pride…Did I just say that out loud?"

She didn't exactly see if he was ok, it was more like she heard he was ok, therefore she went off on him, "Spirits Zuko! Why the hell would you shake me out of a dead sound sleep! I could've killed you!" letting out a grunt she then continued, "What did you mean by 'Only my pride' huh?" Katara air quoted the only my pride part.

'_Awe hell I did say it out loud._' Zuko cussed.

"What you've been beaten by me countless of times, why is today any different?" After her rant Katara paused to think, then she realized she still had him pinned to Appa's saddle. A tiny blush formed on her face at this sudden realization. It was there that the staring contest began, Zuko undoubtedly lost. Katara just sat there ever so patiently, tapping he thin fingers on his chest.

"Well I'm waiting."

Zuko took that as his queue to start talking, "My pride is hurt because you got me in a straddled position so damn fast! I didn't have even time to react. To add to that you had time to pull ice daggers from mid-air, which was really impressive, and hold them to my neck, while I just sat there!"

Katara wiggled a bit, making Zuko's blood run from his face all the way south.

'Would she stop moving, it's hard enough trying to keep my mind from straying with her straddling me. If she wiggles one more time I don't think I'll be able to stop it. Damn it!'

Right then and there Katara started to giggle making her lower half rub up against Zuko's.

'Shit' Zuko cursed himself.

Abruptly Katara stopped giggling, as she felt Zuko go hard underneath her. At first she thought it was her imagination, but it became more pronounced as it pushed on her inner thigh. At first she didn't know what to do, 'Do I get off or do I stay?'

Contemplating her thoughts, she stared into the ex-prince's eyes for an answer, but only found a trace of embarrassment hidden within lust. Giving into the fire that was growing between her legs, she slowly leant down until her breasts where touching his chest, her face just inches away from his. Katara leaned her head in only a little making Zuko come to her. The way her lips glistened in the light of the full moon drove him crazy. Zuko grabbed her waist, not able to hold out any longer, he pushed her body up against his capturing her chap, yet soft lips. He could help but grown as she took his hands and held them over his head. No way in hell was he letting her dominate him for any longer so he quickly flipped her on back, residing in between her legs. Now it was him who had her hands pinned to the floor. As they held that position Katara's playful tongue was asking for entrance. Zuko happily obliged. When he opened his mouth Katara's curiosity made him moan in pleasure. Zuko wasn't going to do anything rash so he fought the urge to reach down and grab her. Much to Zuko's dissatisfaction Katara broke the kiss, panting heavily from lack of oxygen.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, disappointment written all over his face.

"Nothing, it's almost day break and we both really need sleep." Zuko turned his head away from her. "O Zuko it's not like that," in her most seductive voice she whispered in his ear, "we'll continue this tomorrow…and remember what happens on Appa stays on Appa."

With that Zuko smiled kissing her roughly, and then helped her up. Zuko was to busy helping Katara up, that he had forgotten about his erection when he went to hug her.

"Wow down boy!" Katara saw that she embarrassed him so she hugged him and planted a soft kiss on his lips, "Night Zuko."

As he helped off Appa he kissed her again, making sure he made it clear that he forgave her.

"My lips are so going to be bruised in the morning," Katara said as she took some water out of her water skin and placed it on her lips.

'_Damn Zuko could kiss! Aang I'm sorry,'_ She thought as she laid down on her soft sleeping bag. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out and this time no prince was going to bother her.

'_By Agni that girl can kiss,'_ Zuko thought as he walked back to his tent. As he got into his bed roll and waited for sleep to take him, he could only think about the water bender.


End file.
